Kit Cloudkicker - Before Higher For Hire
by Gwenivere1
Summary: A TaleSpin Fiction! Kit Cloudkicker's Early Life - Losing His Mom And Dad All The Way To Meeting Baloo! A Must Read!
1. Baby Kit

Kit Cloudkicker

Kit Cloudkicker

Before Higher For Hire

Disclaimer: Kit Cloudkicker, Baloo Bear, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, Gibber, the Sea Duck, Louie, and New Fedora are all property of Disney, and were not in any shape or form created by me.I am not making money off of this story, just purely writing it for fun.

Brandon and Cecilia Cloudkicker, Mrs. Tropbottom were created by me.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction ever.I am not (and would not make) a good author at all (That's a dear friend of mines job). I am writing this because I love TaleSpin and this idea popped into my head. 

This takes place between the years of 1925-1937 right before Baloo's Air Service was bought out by Rebecca Cunningham.

I hope you enjoy this!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

June 9, 1925

"Look at him Cici!Isn't he the most precious thing you have ever seen?And he's ours!"

"Slow down Brandon," Cecilia Cloudkicker replied calmly."I am so glad to finally have a baby, but you need to calm your hyper self down.Leave that for when you are flying."

"I can't wait to teach the little tyke to fly!"Brandon shouted excitedly.

"Shhh…Brandon, he's just a little baby right now!You won't be able to teach him to fly for quite a few years…you'll have time for that when he's older.At the moment, just enjoy him being young.It's a new experience for both of us."

Cecilia and Brandon Cloudkicker had wanted a baby for quite some time.After being married 5 years they almost gave up hope.But last October came a great surprise.After a routine checkup at the doctors, Cecilia received some astounding news…she was pregnant!After many months of planning they had a baby nursery all set up.Brandon insisted it was going to be a boy so they had the room painted green.In the end, Brandon was right.

"Well at least I can take him flying…right?"

"Of course!Just wait until he's a little older," Cecilia insisted.

"He could be in our air show!!"Brandon shouted, almost jumping up and down.

"Not until he can fly he won't be!That's crazy and dangerous!"

Brandon started an air show called 'Crazy B's Air Circus' when he was 20.That's where he met Cecilia Adams.She came up to him after a show to congratulate him on a wonderful job.She shyly told him she was at everyone of his shows and that she was a pilot too.You could call it love at first site, because from that day on Brandon and Cecilia were never apart.After seeing Cecilia fly, he asked her to be in his show…and later, to be his wife.The shows name was changed to 'B & C's Greatest Show On Earth'.Many people enjoyed seeing their death-defying stunts.They either flew their planes or cloudsurfed.Cloudsurfing was a natural talent for Brandon.He had been doing it since he was seven, and still could.He taught Cecilia, who turned out to be very good at it too.She also had a knack for staying atop the plane while he flew death-defying drops and turns.When she found out she was pregnant she told Brandon that he would be a solo flyer again for awhile.She just wanted him to be careful. 

"We need to give him a name Brandon."

"You're right Cici!What should we name him?"Brandon asked back.

"How about Kristopher…and call him Kit for short?"

"Sounds perfect honey…just perfect."

Brandon and Cecilia cuddled their new pride and joy as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

September 1928

"Kit go with Mama and Daddy?"Little Kit Cloudkicker, now three years old, asked his mother.

"No, not today Kit.The weather looks bad and you just got over that little cold of yours,"Kit's mother replied.

"Then you should no go either!!!"Kit, almost at the point of tears, said.

"Honey, Mama's got an important new stunt she has to do today at the show," she calmly told him."You can go next time, ok?"

"Ok," Kit replied."And Mama.."

"Yes baby?"

"I love you…and daddy too"

"We love you too baby…very, very much."

The babysitter arrived and Brandon and Cecilia left, blowing kisses and waving.Little did Kit know, but that would be the last time he would see his parents alive…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe it…not them…why them?"

People stood around crying and consoling each other.Little Kit had no idea why.He just toddled around carrying his airplane, a model of Brandon's plane, around.

"Poor Kit…he's so young…too young to lose his mommy and daddy," Kit heard his Aunt Martina say."

"Mommy and Daddy lost?"Kit said in small voice, not knowing what she meant. 

"Honey, Mommy and Daddy are gone…gone forever."Martina stifled a cry, not wanting to break lose in front of Kit.

Kit, still not knowing what Aunty Martina meant, just went back to playing with his airplane.

Later that day, Martina and some other close friends of Brandon and Cecilia met in the kichen to discuss Kit.Martina couldn't take him in because of her job and none of the others could either.

"I guess the only thing we can do is put him in an orphanage,"Martina said.

The others agreed, saying it was the best thing for him.

Three days later Martina kissed Kit goodbye in front of Maca Laca's Orphanage.

"Aunty Martina going bye bye?"Kit asked.

"Yes, Kit.Aunty Martina has to go bye bye, but I love you very much…just remember that."

Waving goodbye, she saw the scared look on Kit's face and almost wanted to go back, but she knew she couldn't.Silently praying, she asked for Kit to be out of there fast…


	2. Orphanage Life

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Kit was sick, sick of being in the same orphanage, sick of being treated like dirt because he had been there so long, just plain sick of life.He wondered why life was so cruel to him.His parents had been killed when he was only three and his Aunt Martina wasn't able to take him in.He hadn't heard from her since.He just wanted to break free.Just get out of the orphanage and face life on his own.

"Cloudkicker,"an angry voice called."Front and center!"

"Yes, Mrs. Tropbottom?"Kit put on a sweet act, knowing how much the orphanage headmistress hated him.

"Bathroom duty!On the double!I heard about that little stunt you pulled this morning."

Kit shuddered remembering it.He has snuck out of the orphanage early before anyone else was up.He had stayed up late into the night planning how to get out.Packing his duffle bag, he had left without a sound through the window in his large room he shared.As he climbed down the tree and out the fence he silently celebrated his escape to freedom.He ran down a dark alley, silently praying it was safe.It was safe besides the back door to Gamblin' Barney's Bar & Club.He hoped no one would come out as he ran past.When he just got past the door he slowed to a walk.Instantly he knew that was a bad idea.The door was slammed open and a large man carrying a bag of trash came out humming to himself.Having no where to hide, Kit ducked as low as he could go.It was too late though.The large man, being Barney, the owner himself, spotted him. 

"Hey kid, whatcha doin' out this time of night?"Barney eyed the kid skeptically.

"Ehh…just going for a walk sir."Kit trembled as he replied.

"At this time of night?You one of them orphans ain't cha?"

"No," Kit shot back rather fast and then took off in a run.

"Come back here!!"Ole Barney will get ya!"

Kit ran and ran but was no match for Barney who had a longer leg stride than him.Catching him, Barney grabbed Kit by the neck and dragged him back to the orphanage.The night duty nurse saw them and let them in, sending Kit straight to his room.The nurse, named Janessa, had a soft spot for Kit.She remembered the day he was brought in as a scared little 3 year old with little to say.She had watched him grow up into a small, yet fast and smart boy.He also tried to be tough, but she could see he was still a scared young boy.She thanked Barney for bringing him back and went back to her office.She didn't want to tell Headmistress Tropbottom about it, but she knew if she didn't she could lose her job.That was the only job she could find in Maca Laca, and she couldn't afford to lose it.She told the Headmistress the next morning.She told her not to be too hard on him.

"Cloudkicker are you listening?!"

Kit was snapped back into reality with Mrs. Tropbottom question."Yes, ma'am I am," he replied sharply.

"Good.Now get to the bathrooms right away and no dinner tonight!"

Kit scurried off to the bathroom with a plan.

Kit decided he would do the same thing he did the night before, but take a different route.This time he wasn't leavingjust to get out of the orphanage…he was leaving Maca Laca too.He figured he would take a long route to get to Maca Laca's small airfield and then catch a midnight flight out of there.

At 11:15pm, after all the doors were locked and the children and adults were asleep, Kit climbed out his window.He squeezed between the fence and ran down the street.

Just as he approached Maca Laca's Airfield, he whipped a small folded up piece of metal out of his bag.With a quick flick of the wrist it was opened into a crescent shape.He kept on running and entered the airfield at 11:55.Looking around he didn't seem to see the midnight flight he planned to take.Away in the corner of the field he saw a small plane and pilot.He ran up to it, hoping it wouldn't leave before he got there.He skidded to a stop before the plane and just stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"You okay there son?"A burly pilot walked around from the other side of the plane.

"I was looking for a ride out of here actually," Kit put on a sweet face and smile for the pilot, "could I get a lift with you?"

"Well the problem is," the pilot scratched his head, "is that I only have one seat in my plane here."

"Do you have a tow rope?"Kit asked, bewildering the pilot.

"Sure do.But what do you need a tow rope for?You're not planning on flying outside tied to the plane are ya?"The pilot asked the question with a hint on humor in his voice.

"No, but I have this board, which I use for riding behind on," Kit replied anxiously. 

"Hmm…cloudsurfing…is that what that's called?I knew two amazing cloudsurfers.They were killed a few year back though in a crash.The engine gave out and they crashed to the ground.Two wonderful people.No one will ever forget Cecilia and Brandon.Best cloudsurfers I'd ever seen."The pilot smiled at Kit."Well, we better be off now."

The pilot climbed into the plane and Kit grabbed the tow rope.

The plane took off smoothly.Kit held on and stared into the night sky.He thought about what the pilot said.Cecilia and Brandon.Two best cloudsurfers…

It went off in his head like a bomb.Cecilia and Brandon were his mom and dad!He hadn't thought about it in so long, but he remembered they were ace pilots and performers.He inherited the board from his dad and learned to use it on a midnight run to the airfield.He used to go out all the time just to watch the planes.He wouldn't have known if the pilot hadn't said anything.At least he knew his parents names.That added to the little information he did know.

A few hours later the plane landed in New Fedora and Kit jumped off.He quickly thanked the pilot and was on his way.He didn't know where he was going, but he decided he'd know when he got to it.


	3. Choices

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

Kit had been in New Fedora three days and already things weren't going right.He was hungry and had no money.He tried to find work by lying about his age, but people knew he wasn't 16 as he had said.He wandered the dark streets hungry and alone.The one time in his short life he thought he'd be happy…he wasn't.He kept walking, hoping to find a comfortable place to sleep for the night.

"Ah-ha-ha!Another successful pillage men!Gems, jewels and gold!"

A heavily accented voice startled Kit, who ducked for cover.

"Come on you ninnypoops!Back to the Iron Vulture!"

Thoughts were swirling through Kit's mind.He thought the men must have been thieves.And what was an Iron Vulture?

Kit stayed low as the men walked past him.He saw four of them.A large, burly dog, a small, lean ferret, a small brown dog, and a suave fox.He felt an urge to sneeze, but tried to hold it until the men where gone. 

"Ahh men, I am so proud of this pillaging!It has been our best in awhile!"Kit saw it was the fox speaking and he looked extremely happy.

"So many rubies!I don't think I have ever seen that-"

"ACHOO!!"

"Bless you Mad Dog.Now where was I?Ahh yes…I don't think I have ever seen that many rubies in my entire wonderful life!"

"Uhh...Captain?"

"What could you possibly want Mad Dog?"The captain replied.

"I didn't sneeze."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?!You interrupted me for that?I can't believe what an idiot you – hey wait a minute.."

"Yes, Captain, sir?"

"If you didn't sneeze and neither did these other idiots…who did?"

Kit knew he had been caught so he ducked even lower.

"Maybe dat vittle kid hiding in thee darkness can tell you."The large dog, with a heavy Swedish accent said to the Captain.

"Little kid?Where?Maybe we can rob him!"

"Vight there Cap'in."

The captain walked over and lifted Kit up by his collar."Very small kid isn't he?"The captain eyed Kit over.

"Put me down,"Kit yelled at the fox angrily.

"Feisty isn't he?Tell me your name kid."

"Kit Cloudkicker.And I'd like to be leaving now." 

"I am the feared pirate Don Karnage.Master of plundering and pillaging.What is a kid like you doing out here at this time of night?You should be in beddy-bi, yes-no?

"Why do you care?LET ME GO!"Kit struggled against the fox, but was no match.

"How about you come with us little kid?This feared pirate does not give to charity cases, but you my boy, show potential.I like it."

Kit, wanting to feel accepted by someone, since he never was, sighed."All right," he said.

"Oh goodie!A new pirate for me to mold in my image!" Don Karnage giddily jumped around."Ahh…yes.I should introduce theses plundering idiots to you, yes-no?"

"Umm…" Kit was confused by all the excitement and new faces.

"Of course I should a-ha-ha!Even though they deserve no introduction."

The large dog stepped forward."Vello there.I am –"

"Shut up you idiot!Didn't I say I was doing the introductions here?"Karnage slapped the dog across the face.

"Idiot numero uno here is Dumptruck."Karnage pointed to the ferret next. "This is Mad Dog."The ferret just nodded.Kit was confused about his name…Mad Dog, but he was a ferret.Kit's thoughts were broken as Karnage spoke up again. "The last one," Karnage pointed to the small brown dog, "is Gibber.He would never tell anyone any of my secrets."

Gibber whispered something to the Captain, who grinned as to show Kit was he meant."Gibber says to tell you hello."Kit almost giggled."Can't he tell me for himself?"Gibber once again whispered to Karnage."No, my little fellow, he can't.That is why I trust him with my secrets."

Kit gave them all a skeptical look."So I can join you guys?"

"Why of course my boy!I was always looking for a younger, not so idiotic partner."Karnage grinned."So shall we head for the Iron Vulture?" 

Kit nodded and they began walking again.He felt strange being with these people, but joining them would give him the sense of belonging he had always wanted to feel.

They walked along the street until they reached the docks.Kit right then knew what the Iron Vulture was.The large metal bird loomed up in front of him.

"All right men!Open the hatch,"Karnage called out to the bird in the fog.

At once the beak of the giant metal bird opened, and Karnage and the others walked in."Come on young fellow.Come see our wondrous home."Karnage motioned for Kit to follow and turned around and kept walking.

Kit walked in and looked around.He was in a giant room big enough to fly a plane around in.

"What do you think my boy?"Karnage was suddenly behind him which made Kit jump. 

"It's nice," he replied cautiously.

"Yes it is.Come see your living quarters."Karnage put a hand on Kit's shoulder as to guide him in the right direction.

They walked up a plank into a hallway.Karnage knocked on the second metal door."Come out my fellow pillager."A raccoon came to the door."Is that you Captain?"The raccoon looked as he had been awaken from a comfortable sleep."Who else would it be?"Karnage slapped him.Kit came out from behind Karnage.

"This is Kit, a new young addition to out wonderful plundering family.He will be sleeping in your room now.So that means, get out and find somewhere else, because this young pirate needs his sleep."The raccoon looked at Karnage, grumbled something and left.

"Welcome to your living quarters Kit.I hope you are comfortable.If you need me, my room is down the hall."

Kit nodded and thanked the Captain.

"No need to thank me!I should be thanking you!I am so happy to have a new face aboard!"Karnage patted Kit's shoulder and headed down the hall.Kit closed his door and flopped down on the bed.He drifted into a sound sleep, dreaming about finally being accepted and how his life would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wakey-wakey young plunderer."A suave voice awaked Kit from his dreams."We must not waste time!I need to show you the rest of the Vulture and take you on your first plundering."Kit didn't say anything.

"But first I have a present for you." 

"A present?," Kit asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course!My new pillager needs to show his pirate pride yes-no?"

"Yes, I do!" Kit nodded excitedly.He was so glad to be finally accepted by someone.

Karnage handed a red scarf to Kit.

"What am I suppose to do with this?," Kit asked.

"Tie it around your neck.It is a symbol of being a pirate.Wear it with pride young plunderer."Karnage seemed to be happy and Kit didn't want to disappoint him.He groaned inwardly, but put a smile on his face and knotted the scarf around his neck.

"You are meant to be a pirate!"Karnage was again giddy and grinned excitedly."Come on!You have a big first day ahead of you!"

Kit jumped off the bed and followed Karnage.In his mind he hoped he had made the right choice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Meeting Friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

It had been a year.An entire year.Kit couldn't believe it.He had been with the pirates for one year…and hated it.He thought going with the pirates would be a good choice.He went to give him a sense of belonging.But these pirates were no family to him.He hated them.They teased him and pushed him around for being the smallest and youngest one there.He was sick of it.He wanted to leave.He didn't know how he could get out though.That was the hard part.If he could think of a plan he would be out of there in a heartbeat.

"Good morning plunderers!Today is a very big day!Today is the day we will plunder Khan's plane and take the stone that will destroy the world!"

Kit heard the familiar voice of Captain Don Karnage over the loud speaker.Kit was sick of hearing about this stone Karnage was going to steal.He was sick of everything, but didn't let Karnage see it.Karnage thought Kit was the best thing to ever come about the pirates.He was youthful and smart.He wasn't like the others at all.

Kit had a plan though.A plan to get him out of there, and to make Karnage very, very mad.He figured he could be killed on his little mission, but that thought cheered him up.He hated life and thought it would be better if his was ended.And it could happen if his plan failed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A-ha-ha-ha!We have done it men! We have the stone that will help of destroy the world!Then we shall reign!"

Karnage had returned from his plunder and had a small jeweled box in his possession.Kit was ready to put his plan into action.He had crawled through the ducts in the Iron Vulture and positioned himself right above where Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber were standing.Karnage stood there gloating about his prize.Kit decided that it was time to do it.He would either succeed and be free…or fail and be tortured.

"So now all we need to do is make the gun that will destroy all!"

Karnage was still gloating and Kit jumped down from the ceiling."For me?Aww…you shouldn't have!"Kit took off running.

Karnage was stunned for a second."After that boy!"Karnage yelled in rage!After all he had done for that boy!And now to go back on him like this!

Kit kept running.Seeing that pirates were still coming after him he jumped into another duct.He finally made it to the beak of the Iron Vulture.He opened the hatch and waited.The pirates caught up with him.He could see the anger on Karnage's face.He started to worry.There was suppose to be a cargo plane coming past in a matter of seconds.He figured he'd be killed if it didn't come.

"So, out of ideas?"Karnage sneered at Kit.

"Nah, I have one more."Kit finally heard the engines of the plane and jumped.

"The crazy fool!He will be killed and he has my stone!After him!"Karnage shouted orders out to the pirates.

Kit grabbed on to the back of the plane with a grappling hook he grabbed earlier.The pilot looked back, but did nothing.

They seemed to be heading for an island so Kit just held on and waited.When the plane started to land he jumped off and with his airfoil he went to land on the deck.It didn't work the way he planned.He slid across the dock and right into a rundown bar called Louie's.He knocked people out of his way as he slid right into a large female bear.

"You okay kid?"The bear looked concerned and eyed the kid. 

Kit jumped back and put a tough look on that didn't suit such a young face.

The pilot of the plane that Kit caught a ride on stormed in and was about to let him have it.

The large bear, which turned out to be a he, told the pilot to calm down and let the kid be.

The pilot, taken aback, thought that the kid was the bear's friend and turned and sat at the bar leaving the kid alone. 

The bear checked Kit out and commented on his crash landing.

He unwrapped his skirt and took off his fruit basket revealing that he was a pilot.Kit gapped."Are you a pilot?," Kit asked the large bear."Yep I am!Baloo is the name."Baloo looked at the box and Kit's hand and questioned him, "what's that in your hand kid?"

Kit gave him an angry look."It's none of your business!It's mine!"

Baloo just shrugged.

"Well, I'm on my way out Louie!"Baloo waved and walked out the door.

Karnage barged in the door right after Baloo left.Mad Dog and Dumptruck were with him.

Louie yelled at Karnage and told him to get out but he paid no attention.Kit ran for the balcony to find a place to hide his treasure.He found a place and decided to make a grand exit.

"I was just on my way out!"Kit jumped off the balcony and ran. 

This startled Karnage who quickly regained his senses and yelled to go after the boy.

Kit saw a plane taxing out and ran for it.He jumped on the back and climbed for the door.When he made it he saw the pilot was the same crazy bear that was dressed as a woman.Kit didn't care.At least he was away from the pirates.He knocked hoping the pilot would hear him.He did, and rolled down the window asking Kit if he needed a ride.

Once inside he stared in awe at the plane.

"Conwing L-16?"That was the first thing out of Kit's mouth when he got it.

The pilot grinned told him the name of the plane.It was the Sea Duck.

"So what's your name kid?"The bear asked the question snapping Kit out of his amazement.

"Kit…Kit Cloudkicker."

Baloo smiled and asked him about his love of planes.Kit told him how he wanted to be a pilot and have his own plane someday.

"So your parents fancy on the idea you wanna be a pilot?"

Kit told Baloo he didn't have any parents and turned away saying no more.

Baloo felt a pang of sadness for the boy."So you want to fly the plane?Every good pilot needs to start somewhere."

Kit sat upright and grinned."You'd let me?Really?"

Baloo smiled and closed his eyes.He watched the kid.He seemed so happy.

Machine gun fire rained down on the plane snapping Baloo back to reality.Kit looked bewildered and let Baloo take the controls.

When Baloo said those were pirates Kit shrunk in his seat knowing they were after him.But after a few talented moves by Baloo they shook the pirates off and sailed into Cape Suzette.Kit stared in amazement as Baloo circled the city.

They landed in front of a rickety old building.The sign said Baloo's Air Service in faded letters.Baloo pronounced it home and they walked in. Kit looked around in dismay at the mess.He complained about Baloo's poor job in keeping a proper business.Baloo brushed the comments off with a simple shrug.He just went for the flying part.

"So Kit…how would you like to be my navigator?"Baloo asked the question abruptly from out of nowhere.

"Well, I-I…" Kit remembered his stone."I can't.I need to get back to Louie's."

"No can do kid.I don't have to be back there for another few weeks."

Before Kit could answer someone knocked at the door.

A man came in explaining to Baloo that if he didn't pay his $3,000 he owed by 9:00 the next morning, his loan on the Sea Duck would be foreclosed.

Baloo stared in disbelief."What can I do?"

"Take a job.Job equal cash.Cash equal plane."Kit replied matter-o-factly.

Baloo checked through all the job offerings and finally found one from The Cape Suzette Zoo.Delivering Gorilla Birds was not his idea of a job, but he thought of the Sea Duck and decided to take it.

Baloo told Kit if he came with him he would take him to Louie's the next day.

Kit heard about the cargo and was skeptical, but any way to get to Louie's would make him happy.

Baloo let Kit fly part of the way to New Fedora.Everything went smooth and they had the birds loaded and ready to go in no time.

The birds didn't like being locked up and instantly rebelled.Kit worked at fighting them off.Suddenly, machine gun fire rained down from above.

"Not again!What do they want with a mangy bunch of birds?!"

Kit kept trying a fight the birds off and just shrugged not wanting to tell Baloo that the pirates were after him.

Baloo swooped the plane down into the jungle below to lose the pirates.Kit feared for his life as Baloo swooped past the trees.As they came to a clearing Kit sighed in relief.A second later they were pulled into a nosedive a hit the sandbar below.When they stopped both of them got out to survey for damage.Baloo kept thinking about why the pirates were after him.Why would they want these birds?Then it came to him.They were after Kit!!

"Kit, why are these pirates after you?"The question from Baloo stunned Kit for a minute.

"It's none of your business!"Kit ran off into the jungle.

Baloo shrugged and kept surveying for damage.

Kit was mad.He didn't want anyone to know about hispast with the pirates.Where was the bear getting off asking him?He angrily kept walking and came face to face with Don Karnage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. A New Beginning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

"Ahh…what have we here?"The voice startled Kit and he looked up.He saw Don Karnage.He ran but Karnage was faster.He picked Kit up and questioned him.When Kit said nothing Karnage sent Dumptruck out for supplies to torture Kit.

Baloo saw what was happening and decided he had to help Kit.He set the Gorilla Birds free on Karnage.With all the commotion Kit was able to struggle free and get back to Baloo.

Kit was surprised and tried to get words out to thank Baloo.Baloo shrugged it off.

"We have no time.Let's go Kit."

They got to the Sea Duck and took off.Kit was bewildered when Baloo said that saving his new navigator was more important than those birds he left behind.That when Kit told him about the stone.He figured he could get money from Shere Khan and buy the Sea Duck back for Baloo.Where Baloo heard about it he told Kit they'd go backfor it first thing in the morning.

They coasted back into Cape Suzette and into Baloo's Air Service.

"Well goodnight Little Britches.My new navigator."

Kit smiled."Good night Papa Bear.Thanks for letting me be that new navigator of yours."

"There's no one better," Baloo said sleepily. 

Kit drifted to sleep thinking about how great his new life was and how he'd be able to buy back the Sea Duck for Baloo. 

Life was defiantly going his way.

THE END

Authors Note:As I said before.This is my first fan fiction.I know it's not the greatest, but I hope you enjoyed it.Part of the story was taken from the movie "Plunder And Lighting".I never got to see that movie, but I thank the people that wrote about it.Your writings helped me finish my story.

Please read and review!Your readings and comments make me feel good and tell me if I am a good or bad writer.


End file.
